Justin Russo and the Order of Phoenix
by 4namika
Summary: Justin, Alex and Max are sent to Hogwarts by Professor Crumbs and Mason tails along. How well will they settle in? Harry in his fifth year is faced with many more problems and finds solace in the brotherly affection from Justin, who soon becomes a model student in Hogwarts. [Not Slash]
1. Alex tells the World

**Author's Note: **This is set in the Fourth season of Wizard of Waverly Place and Fifth year at Hogwarts. Pardon me, if I mess up any facts.

Would be great to hear your Reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP & WOWP blah, blah, blah!

* * *

The Russos finally reached Waverly Place after escaping the secret Government facility. They find a very paranoid Harper in the Substation, who is so happy to see the Russos again.

Justin rushes into the lair to contact someone from the Wizard world as they haven't got their powers back yet. But he couldn't get in touch with anyone through the Portal. Jerry declares that they must have caught everyone in the Wizard world. Alex tries to call the Police hoping they will help release Professor Crumbs and the other wizards. The others shoots her down reminding that she can't reveal magic to normal people. She gets upset but leaves with Mason. He suggests Alex a magazine to get her mood off things and accidentally gives her an idea. She calls up a bunch of reporters to expose that Government is holding Wizards hoping people will then realize that Wizards are humans as well and break into a rebellion.

Jerry opens the Substation back for business. And Max sets Booby traps all over the restaurant thinking his dad was taking in code words. Alex gets her parents out of the house for Ham shopping. Everyone discovers one of Max's Booby Traps and Theresa warns him to get rid of all the Traps by the time they are back home.

The reporters arrive and Alex as usual has lured them by a fake news. And when she states the real reason, the reporters don't believe her. And the Russos turn up and try to make Alex sound funny so that the Reporters will get frustrated and go away. In desperation Alex tries to use Magic though she knows it won't work. But they must have got their powers back as a pen in a reporter's hand changed into a snake.

The other Russos are stunned and before they could say a word all the reporters disappear and Professor Crumbs appears. He accuses Alex of attempting to expose Wizardry to the world. When Alex explains that she did it to save everyone from the Government, Professor Crumbs admits that the entire facility was a set-up to test the worthiness of the Russos to become a full wizard. And he disappears after stating both Justin and Alex will be charged for exposing Wizardry.

In the Wizard court Professor Crumbs introduces the Endless Panel of Judges. Alex pleads not Guilty but Professor Crumbs brings a Crystal replay ball and shows everyone evidence of Alex exposing Magic. Justin defends himself and pleads not Guilty but his duplicated _honest_ self shows the panel evidence of him exposing Magic. The Judges input their verdict and Justin and Alex are found guilty. Professor Crumbs demotes them to Level One (Justin from Level Five and Alex from Level Three) as punishment and claims that it's impossible for Justin and Alex to catch up with Max who is in Level Three. He says only Max is worthy of being the Family Wizard as he passed his test. When all the Russos exclaims it to be a bad idea, Professor Crumbs disagrees and uses his Crystal replay ball again to show Max to the court. Max is currently in the Substation setting off his last trap by mistake and is buried in his own Avalanche of Filth, as he calls it.

Professor Crumbs realizes his mistake but he cannot change the Penalty. So he suggests a way for Alex and Justin to get ahead in their Wizard studies by taking a year at Hogwarts. But he also claims that it will be fair only if Max gets to go too. He flashes Max into the court and he is still covered in filth. Jerry quickly explains everything to Max.

Justin is happy about going to Hogwarts as he has always wanted to study in a Magic school instead of taking lessons at Home. Alex would have normally fought her way out, but under these circumstances she had no choice but to agree. Max is happy as usual.

Professor Crumbs says that Justin will be year 5, Alex in year 4 and Max in year 2 and warns them that Hogwarts is a very strict school and that they can't get away with pranks. But he was looking directly at Alex. She smiled innocently in response.


	2. Journey to London

******Disclaimer: **I don't own HP & WOWP blah, blah, blah!

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

It was an early morning. I was having a lovely dream about Mason. He bought me flowers and he smiled at me lovingly when I was admiring the flowers. He was about to say something. I knew what he was going to say and blushed. "Mason, -"

"ALEX!"

"Whoa, What the hell Harper?! I was having a wonderful dream about Mason."

"Today is August 31st. You remember?"

"What why? Is it Mason's birthday? Crap, I knew I would forget it."

She sighed. "Alex, you are going to Hogwarts today. You need to get ready within an hour. And Mason's birthday got over two months back. Do you really want to go to Hogwarts? You are anyway not going to win the Competition. Justin is going to."

I raised an eyebrow at Harper. "Huh, I don't care who is in the lead. In the end Justin is the one who is going to win."

"Harper, you are my friend. You gotta support me. Not him. He is smart. He can live without Magic, I can't. I need to win that competition."

"Alright Lady, then get ready before your Mom gives you a visit."

In a minute I got out of the bed, brushed, bathed and got dressed and flashed in front of Harper.

"ALEX. You gotta stop doing that."

I giggled and pulled her downstairs with me.

In the Living room the packing was happening in a Magic-free way.

"Huh? Can you believe this Harper? We are going to travel by Magic to study Magic taught by Magic teachers in a Magic school. And my brothers are packing without Magic."

"Yeah I know. You didn't have to use the word Four times in a sentence for me to get the clue. They're not like you Alex. Justin wouldn't use Magic for daily household things. You know him. And Max, mm well he would have just forgotten that he could do it with Magic."

"Ah, true."

Theresa saw Alex and Harper. "Alex, thanks goodness you are ready. I was afraid you didn't wake up yet."

"She didn't. I woke her up." I pouted at Harper.

My dad was helping Max pack his stuff. Well actually he was just taking stuff that Max wouldn't need at the school off his trunk while Max wasn't looking.

"Dad, how are we getting to Hogwarts?"

Justin sighed, "Alex, do you ever listen to anyone? Dad told yesterday that we'll be traveling by Floo Network to The Leaky Cauldron and then take a Knight Bus to the King Cross Station."

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that I will be forgetting it again by the time we go to this Floo place, right?"

It was my Family's time to roll their eyes.

"Enough talking. We'll be late if we don't start now. Say Good-bye to your Mom and Harper." My father yelled.

I hugged her. "Don't worry Mom. I will be back soon."

"I am not worried about you Alex. I am worried about the school." Justin and Max laughed. I pouted again. I hugged Harper. _I would miss her a lot._

My dad went near the fireplace and had some some strange looking container in his hand. My brothers followed and I reluctantly went near them. Justin took some glittery silver powder out of the container my dad had, stepped up to the fire and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned Emerald Green and Justin stepped into the fireplace and said "The Leaky Cauldron" and disappeared. I stared on with an amazed look as Max went in next. And it was my turn. I sighed and took a pinch of the powder, threw it into the flames and it turned Emerald Green and I was reluctant for a moment but stepped into the fire and was amazed when all that I felt was a tickling sensation. With more confidence I said, "The Leaky Cauldron"

I could hear Harper's excited voice for a moment and the next I faced my brothers standing in a shabby looking restaurant. A few older men and women were sitting in a corner. None of them cared to take a second look at the three - well four, my dad came along after me - people coming out of the fireplace. So I guessed they must be wizards too. _Wow, Magic is so cool. We traveled across countries in less than a minute._

My dad ushered us outside. Once outside my dad waved his right hand in the air. I was about to make fun of him when a Purple Triple-Decker bus stopped right next to us.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

The Bus conductor was peeping out of the window. "Lemme guess. Four tickets to King Cross Station, right? Get in guys. Haven't got all day."

I got in after my dad still stuck at awe. _How many more things am I going to find out this year? I thought I knew all about Magic._ I didn't pay attention to my dad getting tickets. Though the bus was so fast, it was colorful and flashy and I wondered how people miss it.

In a few minutes just when I was starting to get comfortable with the ride, the bus stopped and the conductor said, "King Cross Station."

We got down and made our way through the Station and were standing in between Platforms Number 9 and 10. My dad was explaining us on how we just need to concentrate on the Platform 9 3/4 when walking through the concrete wall. I tried not to panic when I walked towards the concrete barrier and surprisingly the blow I was expecting never happened and I slowly opened my eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. I turned around and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. I am going to love this year.

Oh, I miss Mason. But then he will be coming to school directly tonight. It was a surprise when Professor Crumbs got permission from Professor Dumbledore for Mason to attend Hogwarts. We would be the best magical couple ever. I smiled at that thought.


End file.
